User talk:Temujin96/Archive 1
Adminship I've given you admin rights. You can now move files, but also do all other things admins can do. Joeytje50 talk 15:06, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Mirror shield The purpose of the gif equipped screen is to display the reflective affects of the shield, since it is the only item that changes how it looks the way this does based on the angle it is looked at. The image file names were mistakes, and I can't find information on how to change the name of an image file already uploaded... if it's possible. I can't reupload the file without changing it either, since it tells me the image already exists, and I don't think I can delete images either. Eric of Dark (talk) 06:21, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Mirror shield, images, admin power, delete this page? The mirror shield is updated in 2013 Runescape so it does not change how it looks based on the angle in which it is looked at. In the Trvia for the mirror shield page on Runewiki it is states, "Prior to a hidden update by Jagex, the shield had a reflective gray surface, before being changed to its current cyan colour." So, my argument that this shield should be the only exception to the rule still applies. I agree that the image names become more important because I cannot change them. I can only show my frustration towards how I do not have the power to change or delete the images. I understand the importance of such restrictions– because a page delete is not an edit that can be undone– but I still find it irritating. I find it irritating that the powers I seek to use require little experience, yet I am seen as too inexperienced to be granted them, where my having of the powers would be a help to this growing wiki. Well, I am supposed to contact an admin about these duplicate pages... Could you delete this page: http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Death_Plateau_(quest) so that "Death_Plateau" could be renamed that? Re:Welcome Icejunito - Likewise. Thank you :) (still learning the syntax, sorry if this is the wrong place to reply) Vandalism of my user page and talk page. hello. I have received a death threat on my talk page. I also have had my user page vandalized several times now. normally, I would just remove such content, but first I would like if you could ban the user that put it there. it should be noted and I have removed some content, but they keep coming back. its all in the history. Heavyoak (talk) 08:26, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Something to advise Greetings! Thanks for taking my tip about the Mediawiki:Uploadtext last night. (RECAP: You didn't know how to change the text, but I told you how to in the RS wiki chat). Now that formalities are over, here is a little reccomendation: You know how when you go edit a page, there is an option to directly upload an image without having to go to ? I notice people tend to do that much more rather than . So, you should also put a link to the rules there. Here is how: 1. Edit this page: MediaWiki:wmu-upload 2. Delete the word "upload" on that page so it is all empty. 3. Paste this into the blank page: Please view the Upload Policy before uploading. 4. Publish. Voila! And you're welcome! :D — Gamefreak776 (talk) 21:28, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Re:re:Something to advise What do you mean? What part of it? --— Gamefreak776 (talk) 18:56, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :Im totally lost. @.@ Whn you say sidebar, you mean the stuff on the right that shows up when you edit something? :O — Gamefreak776 (talk) 02:16, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh! Ok and what would you like to edit about it? The text? — Gamefreak776 (talk) 19:00, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, there is a specific page for every text you wanna edit. What would texts do you want edited and ill give you the instructions.— Gamefreak776 (talk) 02:45, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hai Hi! -- — Nezzy (talk) 17:54, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Magic Guild Move to Wizards' Guild, please? :D — Nezzy (talk) 17:19, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, thanks! :D — Nezzy (talk) 19:05, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Concern regarding vandalism After reverting a wiki contributor's vandalism on some elemental talismans, my page was then vandalized shortly after by the same person. I reverted that too of course but I do not know how to deal with said person if he were to keep vandalizing. As any unregistered user, I only know his IP address. Icejunito (talk) 05:59, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :The attacks keep occuring after multiple times of reverting both this talk page, my own page, and other pages. Icejunito (talk) 06:45, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Good morning! Just wanted to say thank you so much for the quick support last night! Icejunito (talk) 14:31, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Just wanted to send you a big thank you for everything you have done for me. Grateful for greeting me when I first began my journey, for advising me on syntax and how to improve my skills in general, for praising me when I did a good job, and for protecting me when we were having trouble with the vantalizer the other day. I am so thankful that we have crossed paths here and am look forward to learning so much more from you. Icejunito (talk) 02:44, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Councillors This is what councillors do. 09:43, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure exactly how you can become one - I think Wikia pick people. 09:46, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I've just put it on my page :D 10:12, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :::BANHAMEVERYTHING this way I won't be spamming up recentchanges when I revert vandalism :D 10:15, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::I also protected RS:DDD just in case 10:22, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::Anyway, time to do a farm run on current RuneScape 10:28, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::http://i.imgur.com/G9WXqmv.png it's your wikicape 16:31, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::lol! 19:18, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Don't laugh at my puny attempt at a banhammer :'( 19:55, May 12, 2013 (UTC)